Une Nouvelle Vie
by fanocheb
Summary: Will, jeune française de 17 ans, emménage à Tokyo et se découvre une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis et doit remettre en question toute son éducation.
1. Chapter 1

Enfin. Après avoir déballé son dernier carton, Will était enfin chez elle. Le chemin avait été long, elle avait changé de pays pour sa mère et elle devait maintenant faire avec cette nouvelle épreuve.

Sa mère, Carine, avait rencontré son nouveau compagnon pendant un sejour à Tokyo, et elle avait décidé de rester avec lui, Will n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait eu son compte de déménagements, après la mort de son père elle avait du quitter la Nouvelle Orleans pour rejoindre Carine à Paris et maintenant elle recommençait sa vie à Tokyo.

Elle avait immédiatement cherché un appartement pour y vivre seule, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle famille, mais elle ne supportait pas sa mère. Tokaji Hiroshi, son beau-père, l'avait beaucoup aidé à trouver un appart et un boulot, et son fils n'était pas désagréable, même si il était rarement à la maison.

Will replia le dernier carton et alla finalement se coucher.

**3 semaines plus tard.**

Will se leva en sursaut, arrachée du sommeil par des coups tapés contre sa porte d'entrée.

J'arrive, deux minutes !

Elle enfila un pull et se rendit dans l'entrée, où elle reconnu la voix qui l'appelait. Elle ouvrit sa porte et fila vers le salon.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Yuji, il est 9h tu devrais pas être au bahut ? »

« Oh comme tu es sur mon chemin je me suis dit que je passerais voir si ça allait. Ta mère n'arrête pas de brailler parce que tu ne viens plus la voir. » lui répondit Tokaji en s'installant sur le canapé.

« Ok je passerais dimanche. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Jus d'orange si t'as. Dis moi, ça a été le taff hier, pas d'incidents ? »

Elle aurait du sentir le coup venir...

« Donc c'est pour ça que tu es la... Oui ça a été, juste un gamin qui a voulu me voler un paquet de cigarettes donc je l'ai un peu bousculé. Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Ce gars, à qui tu as cassé le bras si j'ai bien compris, est de Suzuran et je t'avais interdit de les approcher. Tu es peut être assez maline pour ne plus avoir à aller au lycée, mais ne te frotte pas à Suzuran. »

«Yuji, je ne l'ai pas non plus attaqué, j'ai défendu ma marchandise. Je n'ai pas été habitué à me laisser faire par des gamins qui se la jouent caïds. Et tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! » cria t-elle, fatiguée d'être considérée comme une gamine.

« Ok », lui répondit il sur un ton glacial, « mais ne penses même pas à recommencer, si ils s'en prennent à toi ce sera pas la peine de venir pleurer ! »

Et il partit en claquant la porte, vexé de s'être fait rembarré par celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Will ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait agi instinctivement la veille et maintenant on lui reprochait son comportement. Elle était censée faire quoi maintenant ?

Quand elle s'aperçut que Yuji avait oublié son portable, elle hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Bien sûr, elle pourrait le ramener chez lui, mais elle verrais sa mère et serait bloquée là bas pour la journée. Elle pourrait aussi attendre qu'il vienne le chercher, mais il recommencerait son cinéma. Ou alors, elle pourrait lui rapporter au lycée, il n'oserait pas la provoquer devant les autres élèves et elle s'en sortirait en l'évitant pendant quelques jours.

Elle prit sa décision, enfila un jean et des Converse, attrapa son sac et sortit de son immeuble.

Tokaji arriva à Suzuran plus vite que prévu, sa dispute avec Will lui avait mis les nerfs à vif. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre, qu'on se comporte différemment avec les jeunes de Suzuran. Il se rendit sur le toit et rejoignis Serizawa, décidé à penser à autre chose qu'à cette histoire.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Il récupéra un livre sur une table et s'installa sur le canapé, écoutant distraitement les frères Mikami parler à Serizawa.

« Serizawa ! Makise s'est allié avec Genji ! » cria Shoji en arrivant vers eux. « Et ils veulent récupérer Izaki ! »

Tokaji se leva et se rapprocha du groupe en entendant Shoji mentionné Izaki. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps d'écraser ce connard de blond, il allait enfin pouvoir le démolir sans que ça ne dérange les plans de son chef...

Il observa Tokio quitter le groupe, se demandant pourquoi il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme ambiant.

Il allait retourner à son livre quand des sifflements dans la cour attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha du grillage et, sans vouloir y croire, aperçu Will qui rentrait timidement dans son lycée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se rua vers les escaliers, prêt à traîner sa sœur hors de Suzuran pour lui passer le savon de sa vie. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis le suivait, étonnés de sa réaction.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la ? » hurla t-il, lui agrippant le bras pour la faire sortir.

« «Hey calmos tu me fais mal ! Et j'ai plus 12 ans alors lâche moi ! » répliqua Will, prenant conscience qu'une trentaine de lycéens les observait en se moquant. « Et fermez la, espèces de dégénérés ! »

Les rires stoppèrent, peu à peu remplacés par l'envie de donner une leçon à cette étrangère. Tokaji tirait de plus en plus Will vers la sortie, sentant la situation lui échapper.

« T'aurais pas pu te taire, idiote ? Maintenant tu vas m'écouter sagement. Un fois sortie, cours à ton appartement et ne sors plus avant que je vienne, compris ? »

A ce moment, Serizawa intervint dans l'histoire, faisant reculer la plupart des élèves.

« C'est bon Tokaji, sors avec la fille et va attendre plus loin. »

Tokaji recula jusqu'au grillage et une fois sortis, il entraîna Will dans une ruelle derrière le lycée. Ne faisant pas attention à sa sœur, il ne vit pas la gifle arrivé, le frappant de plein fouet.

Elle rageait intérieurement, choquée par l'attitude de Yuji. Il l'immobilisa contre un mur, à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et de la gifler en retour.

Il fut stoppé par Serizawa, intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est qui elle, tu la connais comment ? » interrogea Serizawa en fixant la jeune fille.

« C'est ma demi sœur, elle vient d'arriver ici. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu foutais à Suzuran ? » demanda t-il à Will

« T'as oublié ton téléphone, je te le ramenais. Maintenant que c'est fais, je repars. » Et sans un regard, elle marcha lentement et rejoignis son appartement.

Tokaji remercia Serizawa, mais ne répondit pas aux regards interrogateurs de son ami. Il devait prouver aux autres que ce qui venait de se passer ne changeait rien à sa réputation. Et il comptait bien utiliser Izaki pour ça...


	2. Chapter 2

En rentrant chez elle, Will était perdue. Pourquoi est-ce que Tokaji l'avait repoussée si brutalement, alors que les élèves ne lui avaient rien dit ? Elle boucla sa porte à double tour et appela son patron, elle ne pourrais pas venir travailler ce soir. Pour la première fois, elle songea à rentrer en Louisiane, rentrer là où on ne lui dictait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou pas...

Au même moment, Tokaji s'était installé dans l'arrière salle du Club S, où Shoji et les frères Mikami le suivirent. Il décida de couper court aux questions incessantes de ses amis en leur racontant que oui, il avait été aider sa sœur et non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il leur confia ensuite son plan pour attaquer Izaki, et comment ils devraient tenir Serizawa à distance pour pouvoir le piéger tranquillement. Après avoir noyé sa colère dans la bière, il rentra chez lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

A son réveil, Will alla prendre une longue douche, et choisit avec attention son haut pour masquer l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait au bras, un souvenir qu'elle ferait payer cher à Yuji. Le téléphone sonna pendant qu'elle déjeunait.

« Moshi moshi ? »

« Will ? C'est Yuji... Écoute je sais que tu veux pas me parler là mais... »

« Nan c'est sur que j'ai pas envie de t'entendre », le coupa t-elle, « alors c'est pas la peine de m'appeler ». Et elle raccrocha, excédée. Malgré les nombreuses fois où il la rappela, elle ne céda pas et enfoui son téléphone sous les coussins du canapé.

Quand une heure après on frappa à l'entrée, elle ne se leva même pas, elle savait bien qui était derrière la porte. Elle attendit que Yuji s'en aille, fatigué de taper dans le vide, pour finir de se préparer et sortir de chez elle. A peine avait elle fait cent mètres qu'elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle se retourna, prête à injurier son demi frère, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion, il était accompagné de son père.

« Bonjour, Tokaji-san ! Comment allez vous ? »

« Très bien, et toi Wilhelmina ? Yuji m'a confié que tu ne répondais plus au téléphone, quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta son beau père.

« Non c'est bon, c'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à me faire aux mentalités ici » siffla t-elle, tout en fixant Yuji. « Apparemment on ne peux pas vraiment faire ce qu'on veut dans cette ville. »

Yuji la dévisagea, elle lui en voulait plus que ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu sais, c'est parfois difficile de s'adapter. Pourtant ca avait l'air d'aller la dernière fois ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste des problèmes avec les jeunes, on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. Mais c'était pas la peine de vous déranger, vous devez avoir d'autres choses à faire, non ? »

« En effet, je dois aller au travail. Bonne journée les enfants, et Will, ta mère voudrait bien que tu passes de temps en temps... »

« C'est prévu dans la semaine, vous inquiétez pas. Bonne journée, Tokaji-san ! »

Et Tokaji s'en alla, laissant les deux adolescents se jauger du regard.

« Bon et toi tu veux quoi à la fin ? Je t'ai pas dit de me laisser tranquille ? » demanda Will, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je voulais juste m'excuser, mais Suzuran c'est pas un endroit sûr pour une fille. Tu aurais dû comprendre ca ! »

Tu m'emmerdes Yuji ! J'ai plus 9 ans, et puis essaye un peu de te mettre dans mes pompes ! Je connais personne à part toi, j'ai pas d'amies ici, et à part au taff je rencontre jamais du monde ! T'avais besoin de me traîner dehors comme un chien ? Tu trouves pas que je fais assez pitié, faut que tu en rajoutes une couche ? Merde à la fin ! »

Elle pensait pas lui balancer tout ca à la figure, elle savait qu'elle était injuste envers lui parce qu'il voulait juste la protéger mais elle supportait plus de faire semblant. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder, de peur de voir du mépris dans ses yeux face à sa confession.

« Alors c'était ca » compris Tokaji. Depuis tout ce temps il la prenait pour une irresponsable alors qu'elle voulait juste s'intégrer. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était la culpabilité, et il comprenait enfin qu'il avait gâché ses chances de se faire des amis en la traitant comme une enfant. Comment est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir réparer ça ?

« T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Si y'a que ca, je te présente à quelques potes tu sais, j'avais pas réalisé que tu te sentais seule ! Tu commences à quelle heure ce soir ? »

« 22h, pourquoi ? Et arrête de me regarder comme ca, je demande pas la charité non plus ! » s'énerva Will.

«Et bah je passe te prendre à 20h... Donc on est cool tout les deux ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Ouais c'est bon. Mais si tu racontes ce que je viens de te dire à qui que ce soit, je te brise les rotules, c'est clair ? »

Même si elle lui était reconnaissante, elle n'hésiterait pas l'exploser si cette conversation revenait aux oreilles de sa mère.

Satisfaits de leur réconciliation, ils repartirent tous les deux à leurs occupations, heureux que leur dispute n'ait été que passagère.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Il était 19h30 et Will ne tenait déjà plus en place. Finalement, rencontrer les copains de Yuji lui paraissait une mauvaise idée, elle n'aurait pas dû s'imposer comme ca. Elle avait déjà dû donner une mauvaise impression à Suzuran, et elle devrait subir leurs moqueries toute la soirée. Lorsque Yuji frappa à la porte, elle en était à chercher des excuses pour éviter de sortir.

Quand elle alla ouvrir la porte, elle ne put même pas dire un mot, puisque Yuji n'était pas venu seul...

« Hey, ca va ? Ca te déranges pas si on est venu ensemble, on sort du lycée. »

« Euh, bah euh, non non c'est cool... » Bafouilla t-elle, un peu prise au dépourvu.

« Bon alors je te présente Shoji, et ca c'est les frères Mikami, Manabu et Takeshi. On va au Club S, ca te va ? On va rejoindre le reste du gang.»

« Ok. Ravie de vous connaître les gars ! » dit-elle nerveusement.

« De même ! On doit t'appeler comment, Will ou par ton prénom entier ? » demanda Manabu .

« Will, c'est bien. Alors c'est parti ! »

Elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et referma la porte, les garcons l'attendait au bout du couloir. Le chemin vers le bar fut assez agréable, les jumeaux ne s'adressant plus qu'à elle pendant que Tokaji et Shoji fermaient la marche.

« Alors comme ca, tu viens d'arriver à Tokyo ? Tu te plais ici ? » l'interrogea Manabu.

« Ca peut aller, mais bon je connais pas beaucoup de gens et comme j'ai fini mes études j'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de faire des rencontres... »

« Tu fais jeune pour avoir fini le lycée ! T'as sauté des classes ? » répliqua Takeshi.

« Non, mais j'ai fait mes études aux USA, dans un lycée français donc j'avais pas mal d'avance... Vous êtes dans la même classe que Yuji ? »

« Non, mais on est souvent ensemble. Les cours à Suzuran, c'est un peu optionnel tu sais ! » rigola Manabu. « Tu devrais venir nous voir un de ces jours ! »

Tokaji, qui parlait basket avec Shoji mais suivait quand même la conversation des autres, intervint à ce moment.

« Elle est déjà venue je vous rappelle. Et faut pas qu'elle y prenne goût donc t'oublies ! »

« Roh détends toi Tokaji, si on a plus le droit d'inviter qui on veut... » ralèrent les frères Mikami.

« De toute facon on est arrivés, alors on change de sujet ! » conclut Shoji, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de Tokaji.

Quand Will rentra dans le bar, elle eut tout de suite l'impression d'être retournée à la Nouvelle Orleans. Les murs rouges cerise, les rideaux de velours, l'odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool lui rappelèrent les soirées qu'elle passait avec son père dans le quartier francais. Elle suivit les garcons vers une arriere salle qui devait leur servir de QG, il n'y avait personne à part eux et deux autres jeunes, dont un qu'elle avait vu la veille.

« Flippe pas, ils sont réglos. Allez viens que je te présente. » lui dit Yuji. « Les gars, voilà ma demi sœur, Will. Will, je te présente Tokio et Serizawa, mais tu l'as déjà rencontré. »

« Bienvenue ! Enchanté de te connaître ! » la salua Tokio, qui n'avait rien contre un peu de nouveauté pendant leurs soirées.

« Ca va mieux depuis hier ? » lui demanda Serizawa avec un regard étrange.

« Euh, oui je crois. Merci ? » répondit Will, assez perturbée par celui qui lui avait sauvé la mise la veille.

Après ces présentations, tous commandèrent à boire et Tokaji offrit la première tournée, essayant ainsi de détendre sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air très à l' s'installa entre Yuji et Tokio, essayant de répondre tant bien que mal à toutes les questions que lui posaient les jumeaux à propos des USA, de ses études ou de sa nouvelle vie au Japon.

La soirée passa vite, et quand il fut l'heure pour elle de partir, elle avait été adoptée par le gang, même si elle n'avait que très peu parlé à Serizawa. Il l'avait observée, remarquant son changement d'attitude durant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé avec eux. Sa timidité du début avait vite disparue, et même si elle restait accrochée à Tokaji, elle avait charmé tout le groupe.

Elle fit ses adieux assez rapidement, elle allait vraiment être en retard au travail, et Tokaji la raccompagna jusqu'au kiosque qu'elle tenait pendant la nuit.

Une fois seuls, les garçons s'étonnèrent que Tokaji ne leur ait pas présenté Will plus tôt, et programmait déjà leur prochaine soirée ensemble. Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que Tokaji avait paru bien plus décontracté que d'habitude, et que malgré certaines différences culturelles, la jeune fille s'était bien débrouillée. Seul Serizawa ne donna pas son avis, il ne savait pas quoi penser du changement radical entre la fille agressive qu'il avait vu la veille et celle plus accessible, plus intéressante, d'aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3

Will arriva à son kiosque avec quelques minutes de retard, mais son patron ne lui fit aucune remarque, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait et elle avait l'air plus enjoué que d'habitude. Il lui passa les clés de la petite cabane, souhaita une bonne nuit à son employée et au garçon qui l'accompagnait, et rentra chez lui.

Elle s'installa derrière le comptoir et reprit la conversation qu'elle avait avec Yuji. Elle était décidée à rediscuter tout ce qui avait pu se passer ou être dit pendant la soirée, comme la curiosité des frères Mikami ou la façon qu'avait Serizawa de garder un œil sur Tokio. D'ailleurs, elle avait beaucoup discuté avec les autres, mais très peu avec lui, elle aurait bien voulu en savoir plus...

« Dis Yuji, il est toujours aussi refermé Serizawa, où c'est seulement parce que j'étais là ? » demanda t-elle.

« Fais pas attention, il est toujours calme comme ça devant les gens qu'il connaît pas, il se méfie. Mais il va se détendre au fur et à mesure, stresse pas. »

Un long silence suivit, Will ne savait pas quoi rajouter et Tokaji cherchait la meilleure manière pour demander conseil à sa demi sœur.

« Hey, je peux te demander quelque chose ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire demain, et je sais pas comment tu vas réagir, donc écoute moi jusqu'au bout, ok ? »

« Ok, pas de souci... » répondit-elle, assez intriguée.

« Bon, je t'ai déjà parlé de Suzuran, tu sais comment ça marche là-bas, on essaye tous de devenir les boss du lycée, et si je veux qu'on ait une chance avec Serizawa, je peux pas faire de cadeaux. Tu vas peut-être entendre des trucs horribles sur moi, parce que je dois me salir les mains pour la victoire et que j'ai de vieux comptes à régler. C'est important que tu comprennes pourquoi tu vas entendre ces histoires, donc oublie pas ce que je viens de te raconter. Voilà, je pense que c'est mieux si tu connais le contexte, surtout si c'est moi qui le raconte. T'en penses quoi ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à cela ? Est ce qu'elle devait le soutenir même si elle ne cautionnait pas vraiment, ou est ce qu'elle devait essayer de le dissuader ? Elle y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis exprima son point de vue.

- « Ecoute Yuji, je suis pas ta mère donc je vais pas te faire la leçon sur comment se comporter avec les autres. Je suis pas d'accord pour que tu te battes avec un mec seulement pour régner sur Suzuran, et encore moins sur le fait que tu en profites pour régler tes problèmes. Cependant, t'es ma famille et je reste avec toi, mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Fais attention. »

« T'inquiètes pas. Je passerais te voir dans la semaine. Bonne nuit, Will. »

« Bonne nuit Yuji... ».

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une ruelle, et passa la nuit à imaginer ce que Tokaji mijotait.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, Tokaji était sur le toit du lycée, il observait Serizawa et Tokio qui surveillaient la piscine où le GPS était réuni. Il profita de ce moment pour quitter discrètement leur squat et une fois dans les escaliers, il mit son plan en marche. Il appela ses hommes pour qu'ils se rejoignent tous derrière le gymnase, là on se trouvait Izaki. L'heure de la revanche avait sonnée.

Quand Izaki sortit de la piscine pour aller se changer, il ne vit pas tout de suite Tokaji et d'autres garcons qui l'attendait. Ils n'étaient que six ou sept, il pourrait peut-être s'en tirer avec de la chance. Mais l'arrivée d'une trentaine d'élèves l'encerclant lui enleva vite cet espoir. « T'as dit qu'il fallait se salir les mains quand on fait la guerre, c'est vrai ». Il ne pouvait pas y échapper, il aurait même dû se douter que Tokaji le prendrait en traître, mais les dés étaient jetés, il regarda son rival s'en aller et fût soudain piégé sous les coups des hommes de Serizawa. Même si il se battait bien mieux que ses adversaires, ils étaient trop nombreux et le combat ne dura pas longtemps. Ils l'attachèrent à une corde et le firent se balancer sous les fenêtres, la preuve qu'on ne faisait pas de cadeaux à ceux qui se ralliaient à Genji.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Tokaji se sentait bien, à la limite heureux. Il avait fait coup double aujourd'hui, réussir à éliminer cette enflure de blondinet qu'il haïssait depuis la 3e et par la même occasion il privait le GPS d'un de ses lieutenants. Il regagna le toit mais Serizawa et Tokio étaient partis, il savoura donc pleinement sa victoire, et les hurlements de Genji sur Makise lui donnèrent presque envie de crier de joie.

Lorsque Shuji et les jumeaux s'installèrent à coté de lui, ils n'eurent pas besoin de demander comment s'était passé la matinée, le sourire de Tokaji les renseignèrent assez pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de détails. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble, et leur bonne humeur ne disparut que quand Serizawa appela Shoji, il était à l'hopital avec Tokio et leur laissait les rênes pour diriger les terminales, il resterait avec Tokio tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui s'était passé. Tous rentrèrent chez eux, Tokio avait toujours été fragile mais si Serizawa s'inquiétait autant, c'est que ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Tokaji se rendit au kiosque où Will travaillait mais son patron lui dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce soir là, elle devrait probablement être chez elle. Il fit demi tour et alla chez elle, quand elle lui ouvrit la porte elle sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il s'assit dans le canapé et alluma une cigarette, il n'avait pas encore dit un mot à Will.

« Tout va bien Yuji ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! »

« Tokio est à l'hosto, Serizawa nous a appelé tout à l'heure. On s'inquiètent tous. Je sais pas quoi faire. » avoua t-il, le regard fixé sur la porte. « Pourquoi tu bosses pas ce soir ? »

« J'ai demandé à ne plus faire que trois nuits par semaine, j'en avais un peu marre de rester debout à voir personne pendant des heures. Pourquoi il est à l'hopital ? C'est quand même pas avec lui que tu t'es battu ? »

« Nan, c'était un autre gars, Izaki il s'appelle. Personne ne sait pourquoi il est là-bas, Serizawa nous a dit de gérer le lycée pendant qu'il reste à son chevet... »

Yuji était troublé, et Will ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

« Ca te dit des crêpes flambées au rhum ? Ou tu préfères du rhum tout court ? »

« Les deux si possible. Tu peux pas cuisiner japonais comme tout le monde ? » lui répondit-il avec un air blasé.

« Si tu veux manger japonais va dans un restaurant, ici tu mangeras français ou cajun. Racontes-moi ta journée pendant que je prépare ça. »

Il ferma les yeux et commença son récit en lui expliquant les différents groupes de Suzuran, les problèmes qu'il avait toujours eu avec Izaki, et comment Serizawa était devenu son chef. Il continua avec le piège qu'il avait tendu à Izaki, les parties de mah-jong qu'il avait gagnées ou perdues, et enfin le coup de téléphone de son chef.

Will l'avait écouté attentivement, et ne l'avait pas interrompu, même quand elle comprit que la baston dont il lui avait parlé la veille ressemblait plus à un lynchage qu'à un règlement de comptes. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le contrarie ce soir, elle devrait attendre pour lui expliquer ce qu'était un combat loyal. Ils mangèrent devant la télé puis Will alla chercher une couette et un oreiller pour Tokaji. Elle débarrassa la table basse et alla se coucher, incapable de s'endormir avec la masse d'informations qu'elle allait devoir analyser.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Quand il se réveilla, Tokaji alla prendre une douche et partit sur la pointe des pieds, si il ne pouvait rien faire pour Tokio il pouvait au moins s'occuper du lycée pendant l'absence de Serizawa. Il rejoignit ses amis sur le toit, et ils décidèrent à l'unanimité de surveiller les gars du GPS, pour éviter qu'ils ne recrutent du monde. Ils avaient tous constaté que Genji avait pété les plombs depuis la veille, et qu'ils devraient restés discrets. Ils se séparèrent et Tokaji se dirigea vers la cour où Chuta essayait de convaincre des troisièmes de rejoindre le GPS. Il laissa ses hommes s'occuper du peu d'élèves qui résistèrent,et envoya Chuta la tête la première dans un mur de parpaings, et ne le lâcha que quand il perdit conscience.

Quand la nuit tomba, il se rendit au Club S où l'attendait Shoji et les Mikami. Il avait prévu d'anéantir Genji et pour ça, il avait un rendez-vous important à ne pas rater...


	4. Chapter 4

« Tokaji ! T'as eu des nouvelles de l'hôpital ? »

Shoji avait déjà demandé aux jumeaux, et pour l'instant ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que Tokio avait.

« Non, j'ai appeler l'hôpital mais ils m'ont rien dit, et Serizawa répond pas au téléphone. »

Tous se réinstallèrent dans leurs fauteuils et ne dirent plus rien, seul le crépitement des cigarettes résonnait dans la salle. Manabu fût le premier à reprendre la parole.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, le GPS devient de plus en plus gros... »

« Ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire quelque chose. » lui répondit Tokaji.

Il avait déjà pensé à la suite de son plan, et n'avait prévenu personne à propos de ce qu'il comptait faire. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait aperçu Genji et une fille dans une rue, et il les avait suivis jusque chez elle. Il n'avait eu aucun remord quand il avait piégé Izaki, et repousser encore un peu ses limites ne devrait pas le déranger. Genji ne réfléchissait plus quand on touchait à ses amis, et Tokaji comptait se servir de cela pour anéantir le GPS et ainsi régner sur Suzuran.

Quand ils entendirent Tokaji dire qu'il avait une solution, et que Bandô vint vers eux, Shoji et les frères Mikami comprirent que la bataille pour le lycée devenait enfin sérieuse. Ils savaient que rien n'arrêterait leur ami, et si Bandô se joignait à eux ils écraseraient Genji. La victoire était maintenant assurée, et même si la méthode de Tokaji était douteuse, ils étaient prêts à tout pour réaliser leur rêve.

Le seul problème dans le plan de Tokaji, c'était Bandô lui même. Il était rentré en guerre contre les chefs de la 3e génération à cause de leur façon de faire, et le kidnapping c'était pas son style.

« Serizawa mène ses hommes comme il veut, mais nous on fait pas dans l'enlèvement. Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre pour la fille, je refuse de toucher à ça. »

« C'est tant pis pour toi Bandô, tes anciens copains seront plus intéressés que toi je pense... » répondit Tokaji., visiblement énervé que les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'espérait.

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, ça me regarde pas. »

Bandô tourna les talons et s'en alla avec ses lieutenants, il savait très bien qui était la fille et il n'avait aucun intérêt à se mettre entre le GPS et Serizawa pour le moment. Même si il avait besoin de plus de combattants avec lui pour affronter le front armé, il y avait des choses qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire.

ooooooooooooooo

Cela faisait des heures que Will faisait les cent pas chez elle, à se demander si elle pouvait rendre visite à Tokio. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, en fait elle ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, mais il avait été sympa avec elle et le courant était bien passé. Et puis, c'était un ami de Tokaji et il s'inquiétait donc elle pourrait lui donner des nouvelles de l'hôpital. Elle décida finalement d'y aller, et si jamais on lui disait que les visites étaient interdites elle lui enverrait des fleurs.

Elle sortit et marcha jusqu'à l'hôpital, il n'était pas très loin de chez elle, il lui suffit d'une bonne demi heure pour arriver et rentrer dans le hall. Will ne fut pas surprise de constater que la majorité des gens qui étaient dans la salle d'attente portaient l'uniforme de Suzuran, après tout, les deux bâtiments se trouvaient dans la même rue. L'esprit pratique des japonais...

Le comptoir des admissions était bondé, donc Will aborda une infirmière et lui demanda où est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver Tokio Tatsukawa. L'infirmière lui indiqua et Will se retrouva dans le service neurologique.

Soudain, Will n'était plus si emballée que ça à l'idée de voir Tokio. Si on l'avait placé ici, c'est qu'il était vraiment malade et elle ne voulait pas le fatiguer inutilement en lui rendant visite. Elle allait partir quand elle vit Serizawa au bout du couloir, un verre à la main.

« Salut. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Tokio mais c'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment... »

« Ils viennent de l'emmener passer des examens. Tu l'as loupé de peu. » lui répondit-il calmement.

« Bon bah passe lui le bonjour quand il reviendra alors. »

« Tu peux rester si tu veux, ça devrait pas durer longtemps et puis il sera content de voir du monde. »

Will acquiesça et suivit Serizawa dans la chambre de Tokio. Il lui proposa le fauteuil près du lit mais elle refusa, ça devait être sa place et elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle préféra s'adosser contre la fenêtre, et observa le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas dû quitter Tokio depuis leur arrivée, et semblait exténué. Il regardait le bout de ses chaussures et, sans la regarder, il savait qu'elle le fixait.

« C'est sympa de venir le voir, t'es la première personne qui vient ici. »

Elle ne l'avait pas vu bouger les lèvres, et fût étonnée de l'entendre parler, et encore plus étonnée qu'il lui dise cela.

« C'est normal, je l'aime bien donc je me suis inquiétée quand Tokaji m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Qu'est ce que ça donne ? »

« C'est une tumeur au cerveau d'après le doc. Ils vont l'opérer, c'est pour ça qu'il passe des examens. » lui répondit-il.

Will pouvait voir que Serizawa était triste pour son ami, mais il y avait autre chose et elle ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait. Elle n'osait pas le lui demandé, elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui et elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je vais aller reprendre un thé, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas, je te suis. »

Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et elle le suivit jusqu'à un distributeur. Quand il chercha une pièce dans sa poche, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter, et mit une pièce dans la machine. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la remercia. Il attendit que son thé soit prêt et le posa sur une table, et regarda Will hésiter sur son choix.

« Leur thé est pas mal. »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit.

« Je veux bien te croire. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce qui est écrit, je n'ai pas mes lunettes sur moi... »

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il y a ? » suggéra t-il.

« Non, choisis pour moi ça ira plus vite. »

Il commanda un autre thé, et ils retournèrent dans la chambre en silence, marchant lentement pour ne pas faire déborder leurs tasses. Chacun reprit sa place, et ils commencèrent à parler de Tokio, de Tokaji, et de la vie en général. Les mots sortaient naturellement, Serizawa avait moins de mal à communiquer que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et Will était ravie que celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un ami n'ai plus l'air gené en sa présence.

Tokio revint dans sa chambre une heure après, et quand il vit Will il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le salua et s'installa au pied du lit, heureuse de pouvoir reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient eu au Club S. Serizawa prenait parfois part à la conversation, il était vraiment plus à l'aise avec Will, sa visite lui avait remonté le moral et voir Tokio rire aux blagues de Will lui faisait plaisir.

Elle leur dit au revoir en début de soirée et il la raccompagna devant l'hôpital.

« Merci d'être passée, Tokio avait besoin de voir du monde je crois. On est restés trop longtemps tout les deux, ça l'a changé de voir un nouveau visage. »

« Je suis contente d'être venue. Tu devrais sortir t'aérer plus souvent, si tu as besoin appelle moi je prendrais le relais, j'ai laissé mon numéro à Tokio. » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Prends soin de toi Serizawa. »

« Tu sais que je suis le seul que t'appelles pas par son prénom ? Si tu le connais pas c'est Tamao. »

« Alors à plus tard Tamao ! Je reviendrais demain. »

Et Will s'en alla, satisfaite de son après-midi.

Ooooooooooo

Tokaji avait eu du mal à joindre le front armé, mais il avait réussi à passer un marché avec eux, ils acceptaient d'enlever Ruka si Serizawa et ses hommes les aidaient avec Bandô. Il quitta le club un peu avant minuit et rentra chez lui, fier de lui.

Avant de se coucher il appela Will, et il fut etonné qu'elle lui raconte son après-midi avec Tokio et Serizawa, elle s'était intégrée plus vite qu'il n'aurait cru. Elle lui demanda aussi de ne pas aller au lycée avant 10h le lendemain, elle comptait venir saluer sa mère et avait besoin d'une excuse pour partir tôt. Il raccrocha et s'endormit assez rapidement, la journée avait été riche en événements...

oooooooooooooooo

Le réveil de Will sonna à 7h, et elle eu du mal à sortir du lit,son planning pour la journée n'avait rien de très jouissif : aller voir sa mère, faire son ménage et travailler toute la nuit. Son seul réconfort était de voir Yuji et d'aller veiller Tokio pendant quelques heures. Elle s'envellopa dans les couvertures et sortit de la chambre avec difficulté, réchauffa une assiette de pain perdu à la canelle, et la dévora. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et quitta son appartement à reculons, cela faisait des jours qu'elle évitait d'aller chez les Tokaji et maintenant elle devait affronter la bête.

Elle sonna à la porte et Yuji lui ouvrit, elle le salua et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Carine déjeunait.

« Et bien ça pour une surprise ! Je croyais que tu avais oublié le chemin ! »

Même pas deux minutes qu'elle était arrivée et déjà elle voulait repartir.

« Salut maman. Ca a l'air d'aller. »

« Oui, toi par contre tu es vraiment pâle, le Japon ne te réussis pas tant que ça. Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« Rien. J'ai changé mes horaires de travail, je suis à mi-temps maintenant. »

« Ah tu tiens bien de ton père, toujours une excuse pour pas travailler... »

« Il avait ses raisons, tu l'as fatigué pendant des années il fallait bien qu'il récupère ! » siffla la jeune fille, qui santait ses nerfs lâcher.

Yuji observait les deux femmes avec curiosité, elles n'étaient pas capables de discuter sans se lancer des piques. Quand son père les rejoignirent, il choisit soigneusement de ne pas prendre part à la conversation, il ne tenait pas à essuyer les plâtres.

Quand la pendule sonna 10h, Yuji mit sa veste d'uniforme, attrapa ses lunettes de soleil et interpella Will, il devait aller au bahut.

Elle attrapa son sweat, embrassa Tokaji-san, et sortit de la maison précipitamment. Yuji la rattrapa et ils se dirigèrent vers Suzuran, elle ruminant les propos de sa mère et lui riant silencieusement de la scène qu'il avait observé.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de chez Will, il s'arrêta, et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne tournait pas dans sa rue.

« Écoute Yuji, je viens de me faire insulter par ma mère pendant une heure, alors commence pas à m'énerver, je te raccompagne jusqu'au lycée, un point c'est tout ! »

Il n'osa pas répliquer, elle était à la limite de se transformer en furie donc il la laissa faire, espérant ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin. Manque de chance, les frères Mikami recrutaient devant les grilles du lycée.

« Hey, mais ca serait pas Tokaji et sa petite sœurette ? » cria Manabu à leur intention.

« Je crois bien que si, maintenant le petit Yuji doit se faire escorter jusqu'à l'école ! » répliqua Takeshi.

Une fois arrivés à leur niveau, Tokaji les poussa violemment contre les grilles en fer, alors que Will leur sauta dans les bras.

Salut les garcons ! Vous n'étiez pas censés venir me voir ? Vous préférez la compagnie de Yuji, c'est ça hein ? » les taquina t-elle.

Ils rirent ensemble et commencèrent à discuter pendant que Tokaji continuait le recrutement. Elle leur donna des nouvelles de Tokio et Serizawa, et promit de transmettre leurs messages à Tokio quand elle retournerait le voir.

Soudain, les rires disparurent et tout le monde tourna la tête vers un groupe de jeunes qui traversaient la cour, l'un d'eux avait le visage couvert de pansements.

« Tiens, Izaki est de retour, vous avez pas dû l'accrocher assez haut ! » lança un élève, et Will tourna ses yeux vers Tokaji, qui fixait lui aussi les jeunes-hommes qui disparurent dans le lycée.

Elle salua rapidement ses amis et serra Yuji dans ses bras, juste pour pouvoir lui chuchoter dans l'oreille « je t'avais demandé de ne pas dépasser les limites ». Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla, sans savoir que depuis le toit, Genji et ses lieutenants n'avaient rien perdu de cette preuve d'affection envers son demi frère...


	5. Chapter 5

Les chefs du GPS restèrent sur le toit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus voir la fille qui était avec Tokaji. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans une salle de classe vide, Genji fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« C'est qui cette fille, vous la connaissez ? »

« Non, jamais vue je crois. Elle a pas l'air japonaise, je sais pas d'où elle sort. » répondit Chuta.

« Hey mais y'a pas une fille dans son genre qui est venue ici y'a pas longtemps ? » ajouta Makise. « Tu sais quelque chose Izaki ? »

Izaki n'avait encore rien dit,depuis qu'il avait compris que la furie qu'il avait vu quelques temps auparavant était liée à Tokaji il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il regarda Makise et se leva pour répondre.

« A ce qui paraît c'est la demi-sœur de Tokaji, ils traînent pas mal ensemble. J'en sais pas plus. »

Genji sourit, Izaki était toujours au courant de ce qui se passait dans le quartier, une vraie concierge.

« On doit s'en méfier, on sait jamais avec les coups tordus de Tokaji. Essayez d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle »

« Je m'en occupe ! » s'écria Chuta, toujours prêt à rendre service.

Il attrapa sa veste et demanda à quelques élèves de le suivre, ils avaient du travail. Les trois autres retournèrent sur le toit du gymnase et discutèrent sport en attendant que Chuta revienne...

ooooooooooooooo

Will n'était pas rentrée chez elle après avoir quitté Yuji, elle avait besoin de respirer avant de retourner à son quotidien. Elle songea à aller voir Tokio et Tamao mais elle passa d'abord par les halles, elle leur apporterait le petit déjeuner en même temps.

Elle arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital vers midi les bras chargés de sacs et à bout de souffle, elle était chargée comme une mule. Tokio la regarda lâcher sa cargaison au bout du lit et s'installer à coté de lui dans le lit, le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait un don pour le faire rire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le saluer et remarqua alors que Serizawa dormait dans son fauteuil.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il dort ? » demanda t-elle à Tokio.

« Une heure ou deux, je pensais qu'il était rentré chez lui ce matin mais il est revenu une heure après être parti. »

« Vous faites vraiment une belle paire tout les deux, vous prenez soin l'un de l'autre quand quelque chose cloche, jamais l'un sans l'autre, vous êtes soudés et tout, ça fait plaisir de voir deux mecs comme ça ! »

Tokio hocha la tête pendant que Will parlait, il ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire que quelques secondes après, et la tapa dans les côtes, tous les deux hilares. Le bruit réveilla Serizawa et il se demanda ce qui se passait quand il aperçut les deux amis se chamailler dans le même lit.

« Je dérange ? » dit-il en baillant, les yeux brillant de malice.

« Pas du tout, on attendait que Monsieur Serizawa daigne se réveiller. » répondit Will en souriant. « J'ai apporté à manger, et aussi des nouvelles de Suzuran. » ajouta t-elle en désignant les sacs à ses pieds.

Serizawa se leva et attrapa un sac au hasard, il était rempli de champignons.

« C'est gentil mais les champignons au réveil c'est pas mon truc... »

« Mais non ça c'est à moi, j'ai fait deux trois courses pour mon appart, essayes ceux qui sont dans le fond ! »

Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit des boites de biscuits, Will hocha la tête et se pencha pour en attraper une et la donner à Tokio.

« Je savais pas ce que vous aimez, donc j'ai pris de tout ! » dit-elle en riant, elle avait dévalisé le magasin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à manger et à rigoler, puis Will se tourna vers Tokio et le bouscula doucement.

« J'y pense, t'as le bonjour des jumeaux et de Yuji, toi aussi Tamao ! Je les ai vus ce matin. »

« T'es allée à Suzuran ce matin ? Et Tokaji t'as laissé faire ? » demanda Tokio en souriant.

« Oui aux deux questions, je suis passée chez Yuji ce matin et comme d'habitude ça s'est mal passé là-bas donc il n'a pas osé me renvoyer chez moi ce matin. »

« Vous vous êtes encore embrouillés ? » lui demanda Tamao, les sourcils froncés.

« Non rien à voir avec lui, je me suis embrouillé avec ma mère si tu veux tout savoir ! »

Will lui avait répondu un peu agressivement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire, mais elle n'avait pas encore digéré les paroles de sa mère.

« Excuse moi je me suis emportée, je voulais pas te parler comme ça. C'est toujours tendu avec ma mère, et j'ai du mal à me calmer après. Je crois que j'ai traumatisé Yuji à cause de ça ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. Alors quoi de neuf au bahut ? »

Encore une fois, Tamao avait vu Will perdre son calme en deux secondes, et redevenir normale juste après. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, et songea à questionner Tokaji à propos de sa sœur. Changer de sujet était la meilleure solution pour le moment.

« Pas grand chose je pense, Yuji ne m'a rien dit de palpitant en tout cas, il est assez secret dernièrement. Ah si, ce matin quand on est arrivés il y a une bande de garcons qui est passée dans la cour, dont celui que Yuji a envoyé à l'hosto. Tout le monde les observait, c'était bizarre... »

« Tu parles de qui ? Et depuis quand Tokaji a éclaté un mec du GPS ? » l'interrompit Tamao.

« Izaki je crois qu'il s'appelle. Je croyais que vous étiez au courant, Yuji m'a dit qu'il devait se venger ou je sais pas quoi. C'était il y a pas longtemps, quand j'y pense c'est le même jour où tu es rentré ici ! » répondit-elle en regardant Tokio. « Yuji n'a pas dû y aller doucement, il avait pas l'air en forme, et un élève a dit que Yuji l'avait pendu. Quel porc ! » ajouta t-elle avec dégoût.

Tamao et Tokio échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien, Tokaji avait toujours détesté Izaki et il savait être cruel quand il le voulait. Will ne devait pas encore connaître ce coté chez son frère, et ils ne lui dirait rien, ce n'était pas à eux de le faire.

Quand une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour emmener Tokio passer un scanner, Will sauta du lit et attrapa ses affaires, elle travaillait ce soir là et elle n'avait pas fait grand chose de sa journée il était déjà 16h, et elle commençait son service à 21h.

Elle accompagna Tokio et Tamao jusqu'au bout du couloir puis embrassa Tokio qui sortit du service neuro, et sortit de l'hôpital avec Tamao.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour discuter encore un peu, et demanda une cigarette à Tamao. Il lui donna celle qu'il venait d'allumer et en prit une autre dans son paquet, et l'alluma. Il observait Will du coin de l'œil, elle fumait tranquillement et chaque latte semblait la détendre.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui quand elle l'entendit parler, et lui sourit.

« Ma journée a été bien remplie, ça va être dur de revenir au quotidien. Surtout de retourner bosser, si tu veux un conseil ne t'occupe jamais d'un kiosque-tabac la nuit, c'est chiant ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux et restèrent assis un petit moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Will lui secoue le bras.

« Ca va pas Tamao ? T'as l'air absent. »

« Je voulais pas te le dire devant Tokio, il sait pas que je suis au courant, mais il va se faire opérer demain après-midi. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec le chirurgien hier. »

« T'inquiètes pas tout ira bien, il est costaud Tokio il va s'en remettre en un rien de temps ! »

Tamao ne répondit pas, il se leva et se tourna vers Will.

« Je vais aller au lycée pour prévenir les autres. On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? »

« Ça marche ! »

Elle attrapa ses sacs et suivit Tamao, elle ne parla pas, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et ne voulait pas le déranger. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lycée quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et le serra dans ses bras.

« Courage Tamao, tout se passera bien pour Tokio. Embrasse les garçons pour moi ! »

Elle lâcha son emprise et lui sourit avant de tourner les talons et de traverser la rue pour rentrer chez elle. Encore une fois les heures qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital lui avaient remonté le moral, ses amis de La Nouvelle Orleans lui manquait mais elle s'en était fait de nouveaux, sa situation s'améliorait lentement. Une fois chez elle, elle déposa ses courses dans la cuisine et s'effondra dans son canapé, elle était vannée. Elle régla son réveil pour 20h et s'endormit tranquillement.

oooooooooooo

Quand Serizawa passa les grilles de Suzuran, les élèves s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Le Monstre du lycée était revenu et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas aller se frotter à lui en ce moment, la guerre pour le pouvoir n'allait plus tarder et un de ses lieutenants avait disparu.

Il monta rapidement sur le toit du lycée où se trouvait généralement ses amis, mais ne vit personne, même les frères Mikami étaient absents. Il redescendit dans le hall et attrapa un seconde qui trainait souvent avec eux.

« Hiroki, ils sont où les gars ? »

« Je sais pas ils sont partis assez tôt cette aprèm, ptet au Club S ? »

Serizawa ne remercia même pas le jeune homme et sortit du lycée tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il ne voulait pas trop tarder loin de l'hôpital, mais il avait besoin de souffler et de se laisser emporter par l'animation des rues.

Quand il rentra dans le bar, le gérant lui fit un rapide signe de tête, il semblait assez inquiet mais Serizawa ne s'en inquiéta pas, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que les sentiments du barman. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière salle et annonça à ses amis que l'opération était prévue le lendemain. La réaction de Tokaji, la même que celle du barman quelques secondes plus tôt, lui mit la puce à l'oreille, quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Qu'est ce qu'y a ? »

Aucun des garçons n'eut le temps de répondre à leur chef, Genji et ses fidèles venaient de faire irruption dans la salle, l'air menaçant.

« Donne moi les filles. »

Serizawa ne comprenait plus rien, de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il se tourna vers Tokaji qui venait de se lever, et l'arrêta alors qu'il fonçait sur Genji. Même si il n'avait aucune raison de croire ou d'obéir au GPS, l'attitude de Tokaji prouvait qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher, et le connaissant ça devait être assez méchant. Les accusations d'Izaki, et le regard que Tokaji lui lança ne rassurèrent pas Serizawa...

oooooooooooo

Tokaji sentit que la chance avait tournée quand Serizawa était entré dans l'arrière salle. Il n'était pas au courant de son plan, et ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire si il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Tokio. Si il apercevait un des membres du Front Armé dans le club, il se douterait de quelque chose et ne lacherait pas le morceau tant qu'un des gars ne lui aurait pas tout raconter.

L'intervention du GPS quelques secondes après ne fit que confirmer la peur de Tokaji, tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour assurer la victoire ne servaient plus à rien. Il avait vu le mépris se dessiner dans les yeux de son chef, et Izaki s'était fait une joie d'enfoncer le clou.

Maintenant que la partie était terminée, il se résigna à descendre au sous-sol, suivis par les deux clans de corbeaux, et ordonna à ces nouveaux complices de relâcher les jeunes prisonnières. Il restait persuadé que ce qu'il avait fait était la meilleure solution, « la fin justifie les moyens ». Même la droite qu'il reçut de Serizawa ne le raisonna pas, et quand il voulut s'expliquer une nouvelle droite s'abattit sur lui. Son chef ne comprenait pas, et l'expression dans les yeux de Shoji et des jumeaux lui firent réaliser qu'il s'était trompé...

ooooooooooo

Cela ne faisait pas une demi-heure que Will tenait son kiosque qu'elle en avait déjà marre, et encore sept heures à supporter avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle était plongée dans un magazine importé de New York quand elle s'aperçut que des jeunes arrivaient vers elle, probablement pour lui acheter un paquet de cigarettes. Elle retourna à sa lecture jusqu'à ce que le groupe de garçons ne soit qu'à deux mètres de la cabane, et elle releva la tête pour se trouver face l'un des lycéens de Suzuran qu'elle avait vu le matin même.

« Je te connais toi, t'es la copine de ce connard de Tokaji ! »

Will fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le jeune homme.

« T'es qui toi pour insulter mon FRERE? »

Elle avait insisté sur le « frère » pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas en terrain ami. Quand elle eut dit ça, tous les jeunes se rapprochèrent d'elle, ils n'étaient que quatre mais n'avaient pas l'air commode. Will commença à se demander ce qu'avait encore pu faire Yuji pour qu'ils soient comme ça. Ils la fixait, et elle reconnut Izaki parmi eux.

« Tu t'appelles Izaki, c'est ça ? » lui lança t-elle.

« Tu retiens les noms de ceux que Tokaji attaque lâchement ? » lui demanda celui qui était arrivé en premier. « Dans ce cas retiens aussi Ruka et Kioko ».

Will se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« C'est qui ça ? Si vous avez des soucis avec Yuji vous voyez avec lui, je m'en fous de ce qu'il vous a fait ! »

« Tu t'en fous qu'il enlève des filles simplement pour gagner le contrôle de Suzuran ? » lui demanda Izaki, le regard mauvais.

« Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, surtout à propos de Yuji » le menaça t-elle. « Il m'a prévenu que j'allais entendre des conneries sur lui, te fatigues pas. »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle était prête à tout pour soutenir Yuji et n'allais pas se laisser tromper par des blaireaux qui ne supportaient pas de perdre.

« Ouvre tes yeux pauvre fille,toute la bande de Serizawa était dans le coup... »

Chuta n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Will s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait entraîné par terre pour lui enfoncer le crane dans le trottoir. Insulter son frère était une chose, l'insulter elle et ses amis en était une autre, et il allait payer pour ça. Elle fut rapidement arrachée de sa proie par Izaki, qui la plaqua contre un mur, un bras en travers de sa gorge.

Maintenant tu te calmes. Tu sais rien de nous, comme tu sais rien d'eux ou de celui que t 'appelles ton frère. Viens voir Suzuran demain à 5h, tu verras qu'on a raison. »

Il la relâcha et ils s'en allèrent tous, la laissant assise contre le kiosque, respirant péniblement à cause de son étouffement et des larmes qui lui serraient la gorge...


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, je pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps ! Désolée pour le retard, je m'y suis remise assez tard et après j'ai eu du mal à emmener cette histoire où je voulais, en bref j'ai bien galéré à trouver mes mots... En espérant que ça vous ira !**

**F.**

* * *

Will resta assise pendant un bon moment, elle avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, et ses bras cachait entièrement son visage. Elle ne versa aucune larme, mais ses yeux étaient humides et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses pendant la journée, son embrouille avec sa mère, la prochaine opération de Tokio, et maintenant elle apprenait que Yuji était un monstre. Elle se releva péniblement et retourna dans le kiosque pour prendre le téléphone et appeler son patron. Quand il décrocha, il eu du mal à reconnaître Will, sa voix tremblait et elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait des problèmes à régler, et que comme elle envisageait de retourner en Louisiane elle démissionnait, elle serait devant chez lui dans 30 minutes avec les clés du kiosque. Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, elle fit descendre le rideau métallique pour fermer le kiosque, attrapa ses affaires et la caisse, sortit et verrouilla la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle arriva devant la maison de son ancien employeur, était déjà dehors, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à fumer une cigarette. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là. Elle s'assit à ses cotés, sortit un paquet de clopes et son briquet de sa poche, et s'en alluma une. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, puis elle sortit la caisse et les clés de son sac, et les posa entre eux.

« Voilà, je pense que je n'ai rien oublié. Désolée de partir comme ça. »

« Les problèmes dont tu m'as parlé, ça a à voir avec Tokaji ? »

« Une partie, ouais. Beaucoup d'autres choses ont joué aussi. Je dois retourner en Louisiane, régler des trucs par rapport à la mort de mon père. Je sais pas si je vais revenir. »

« Tu me tiendras au courant ? »

« Bien sûr. Encore désolée de te planter, j'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix pour le moment. »

Elle serra sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et se leva pour partir. Elle se retourna quand elle fut à quelques mètres de lui, et lui sourit.

ooooo

Une fois que le GPS avait quitté le Club S, Serizawa avait dit à Tokaji de partir, et pour une fois Tokaji avait obéi, il était sorti du bar et avait déambulé dans les rues pendant des heures. Il était passé devant le kiosque de Will mais elle n'était pas encore de service, alors il continua de marcher dans la nuit,pour finalement rentrer et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps Serizawa avait eu une longue conversation avec ses lieutenants, il savait très bien que l'idée venait de Tokaji mais il ne pensait pas que les autres seraient assez cons pour le suivre. Ils avaient ensuite tout préparé pour le combat du lendemain, tous passèrent en revue le nombre d'hommes qui étaient avec eux, et ils mirent du temps à tous les prévenir. Ils eurent fini vers minuit, et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Enfin, tous sauf Serizawa qui retourna à l'hôpital. Comme les heures de visite étaient terminées depuis longtemps, il dû passer par les urgences et se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de Tokio. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit des voix dans la chambre et resta immobile, si jamais il se faisait pincer dans l'hôpital en pleine nuit il ne pourrait plus revenir voir Tokio. Il entrouvrit la porte et regarda ce qui se passait, quand il vit qu'il n'y avait que Tokio et Will dans la chambre il ouvrit la porte en grand et rentra. Elle était encore allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, les jambes croisées et Tokio avait passé un bras autour d'elle. Ils levèrent la tête en voyant leur ami entrer, et Will enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Tokio en le voyant. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui interloqua Serizawa.

« Qu'est ce qui y'a ? »

Ce fut Tokio qui répondit, Will avait toujours les yeux baissés et ne faisait pas un bruit.

« Les gars du GPS lui ont raconté que Tokaji avait kidnappé des filles aujourd'hui. Elle a voulu répliquer mais un des mecs l'a plaquée contre un mur assez méchamment et lui a dit de venir au lycée demain... »

Serizawa n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours dans l'entrée dans la chambre, il observait la jeune fille qui semblait absente. Tokio lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'eux, ce qu'il fit, et ils attendirent que Will atterrisse pour continuer de parler.

« Ils avaient raison, tu sais. C'est super important pour Tokaji d'avoir le dessus, et il a demandé au Front Armé d'enlever les copines de Genji et Makise. »

« Tu étais au courant pour tout ça? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Non, je l'ai appris cet aprèm' quand ils sont venus chercher les filles au Club S. Je pensais pas que Tokaji irait si loin. »

Plus personne ne dit un mot pendant une dizaine de minutes, et ce fût Will qui reprit la parole.

« Je vais aller à Suzuran demain, je veux comprendre ce qu'Izaki voulait dire avant de partir. J'ai reçu une lettre de l'avocat de mon père, je vais devoir retourner à La Nouvelle Orleans bientôt. »

« Pourquoi tu y retournes ? Tu vas revenir au moins ? » demanda Tokio, surpris par la nouvelle.

« Des rendez-vous et des papiers à signer pour l'héritage de mon père, . Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire après... Je vais revenir, c'est juste que je sais pas quand. D'un coté il y a vous les gars, et de l'autre il y a ma connasse de mère et Yuji... »

« Ca te manques ? Ta vie là-bas je veux dire ? »

« C'est pas pareil qu'ici on va dire. Je suis partie avec mon père quand j'avais 10 ans, donc tu vois j'y ai vécu plus de 7 ans. Mes potes me manque, mais je m'en suis fais de nouveaux ici... C'est compliqué. Bon, on parle d'autre chose ? »

Ils discutèrent ensemble de tout et de rien jusqu'au petit matin, quand Tokio s'endormit vers 6h Will et Tamao sortirent de l'hôpital en silence, et se posèrent sur le même banc que la veille. Elle lui offrit une cigarette et s'en alluma une. Tamao l'observait, elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées et il s'en voulait un peu qu'elle ait été mêlée à toutes leurs histoires, après tout elle avait pas demandé à ce que ça lui retombe dessus.

« T'aurais pas dû venir nous voir à Suzuran, t'aurais pas été concernée par nos problèmes. »

« J'ai vu pire, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'est juste que ça faisait pas mal d'infos à encaisser d'un coup, j'ai un peu paniqué. Ca recommencera pas. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec Tokaji ? Tu vas lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec ces connards du GPS ? »

« Non. J'ai pas envie de le voir là. Et si jamais je lui raconte ce qui c'est passé au kiosque il va péter un plomb, c'est pas la peine. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ces mecs du GPS, je les déteste mais en même temps je peux pas leur en vouloir. C'est bizarre hein ? »

« Je suis pas la meilleure personne à qui en parler Will, je peux pas les sacquer ! Essayes d'en parler avec Tokio, il connaissait Genji, leur chef. »

« Désolée Tamao, j'ai pas réfléchi... Je contrôle pas toujours ce que je dis... Quelle conne ! Bon, je vais te laisser, si tu dois botter le cul du GPS t'as besoin de te reposer. On se verra peut-être tout à l'heure. »

Elle se leva pour écraser son mégot et fit un signe de la main à Tamao pour lui dire au revoir. Elle rentra chez elle à pied, en prenant son temps, et une fois dans son appartement elle s'écroula sur son lit. Elle pensa à ce qui l'attendait dans l'après-midi, à sa conversation avec Tamao, et à ce qu'Izaki lui avait dit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

ooooo

Yuji sortit discrètement de chez lui vers midi, et se rendit directement chez sa sœur. Il tapa à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ouvre, les cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux gonflés.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? »

« Salut à toi aussi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« T'es qu'un connard Yuji ! Depuis le début je ferme les yeux sur ce que tu fais, tout ça pour qu'un blaireau de Suzuran me balance ça au boulot ! T'es complètement cinglé, tu t'en rends compte ? »

Yuji comprit tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, même si il avait essayé de garder ça elle vit qu'il avait baissé les yeux, elle le tapa dans l'épaule pour qu'il relève la tête et continue de l'écouter.

« T'as des câbles qui se touchent dans ton cerveau, c'est pas possible ! Enlever des meufs pour affaiblir le GPS ? Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ? »

« Je sais déjà tout ça, je me suis fait virer par Serizawa hier. Je fais quoi maintenant, hein ? Toi qu'as réponse à tout ! »

« Tu restes fidèle à Serizawa, tu vas là-bas cet aprèm et tu vois si il veut toujours de toi comme lieutenant.T'as pas vraiment de choix. Maintenant si ça te dérange pas je suis rentrée il y a pas très longtemps donc je vais retourner me coucher. Bon courage. »

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez, le laissant derrière la porte réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là.

Il resta devant la porte pendant de longues minutes, immobile et un peu honteux de s'être fait rembarré par une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle, sa demi-sœur. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la rue, il se demanda où aller, personne ne voulait le voir pour l'instant. Il finit par se poser dans un bar proche du lycée, et observa les gens à travers la vitrine, courir et se bousculer sous la pluie.

Quand Will passa devant lui il ne la reconnut pas, elle avait le visage masqué par sa capuche et ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon, elle était devenue une anonyme dans les rues de Tokyo. Elle rentra à l'intérieur du lycée assez facilement et se cacha dans une salle de classe à l'étage, prête à découvrir qui étaient vraiment ses amis, et comment ils arrivaient à survivre ici. Elle regarda Serizawa et ses hommes venir par la gauche, les jumeaux, Shoji et Yuji à ses cotés. Elle gardait un œil sur son frère, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une baston et elle voulait voir à quel point il pouvait être vicieux. Peu de temps après, le GPS arriva par la droite du batiment, et elle reconnu ceux qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. La différence était frappante entre les deux groupes, Serizawa avait plus de combattants avec lui et ils étaient abrités sous des parapluies, alors que les gars du GPS étaient trempés gainés mais il y avait une rage en eux que n'avaient pas les autres.

Le combat en lui même était intéressant, mais Will s'amusait à chercher les garçons qu'elle connaissait. Elle était fascinée de voir leur vraie nature, ils étaient dans leur élément et ils aimaient ça, ils souriaient. Des bruits de moteur attirèrent son attention et elle vit une vingtaine de jeunes arriver et se rallier au GPS, sans que ça ne dérange vraiment Tamao qui s'était installé sur une caisse, entouré par ses lieutenants. Ils retournèrent tous se battre après, et quand elle vit son frère s'écrouler par terre en crachant du sang, elle sortit de la salle en courant et alla se poser contre les portes battantes du hall, les yeux rivés sur Yuji. Elle resta derrière la vitre et attendit que Tamao s'écroule, que le GPS soit vainqueur, pour rejoindre Yuji et le porter jusqu'aux autres. Elle resta debout, à les observer en silence pendant que Tamao appelait l'hopital. Elle tourna ses yeux sur la cour et son regard rencontra celui d'Izaki. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes, sans parler ou bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende que Tokio était sauvé. Elle se pencha pour relever tout le monde, et ils sortirent du lycée ensemble, Shoji et Serizawa marchant seuls, Yuji agrippé aux épaules de Will et les jumeaux se soutenant l'un l'autre. Ils avaient pas l'impression d'avoir perdu Suzuran, Tokio était beaucoup plus important et ils étaient pressés d'arriver aux urgences.

Pendant qu'ils se faisaient tous recoudre ou examiner, Will ressortit de l'hôpital et retourna sur son banc. Elle alluma une cigarette, comme avec Tamao, et repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait hâte de revoir Tokio, et de tout lui raconter.


	7. Chapter 7

« Hey Tokio ! En état de voir du monde ou toujours pas réveillé ? »

« Ca devrait aller, juste un petit mal de tête mais rien de grave. T'es venue toute seule ? »

« Les autres se font recoudre, je voulais te voir avant qu'ils arrivent et braillent comme des porcs. »

Tokio rigola en entendant la comparaison et roula sur le bord de son lit pour faire de la place à Will. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant que son geste était devenu un réflexe dès qu'elle arrivait dans sa chambre.

« Tu viens de te faire ouvrir le crane Tokio, je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu gigotes comme ça. Je vais me poser sur une chaise, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

« Si on peut même plus être attentionné... » murmura t-il.

« Pauvre chaton, tu vas me faire pleurer... »

Elle éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil, satisfaite de le voir rougir. Tokio s'en aperçut et changea de conversation.

« Comment c'était à Suzuran ? Beaucoup de dégâts ? Comment va Tamao ? »

« Wow, ralenti un peu, et respire ça te fera du bien. C'était hallucinant, ca se tapait dans tous les coins, je pense que les infirmières vont tomber en syncope quand elles vont voir tout le monde arriver ! Niveau dégâts je peux pas vraiment dire, j'ai ramassé Yuji dès que possible et on a tous filer pour venir te voir. Quant à Tamao, tu verra bien quand il sera là ! »

« Et ceux du GPS ? »

« Genji va bien si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... »

Tokio la regarda l'air ahuri, cherchant comment elle avait deviné ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Will comprit et s'expliqua avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tamao m'a raconté que vous vous connaissiez d'avant le bahut, donc j'ai fait le rapprochement. Vous étiez potes ? »

« Ouais on a fait le collège ensemble, et puis on a pas choisi le même lycée donc on s'est perdu de vue. Il a débarqué à Suzuran cette année et il s'est tout de suite attaqué à Tamao, du coup c'est un peu tendu entre nous. »

« Bon courage avec ça ! Il a pas vraiment l'air méchant, je comprends pas comment il a pu battre Tamao... »

« Il sait s'adapter, c'est pour ça qu'il a gagné. Même si on ne se parle plus, il reste un de mes amis et je sais que c'est pareil pour lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. »

Will n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre puisque la porte craqua et s'ouvrit sur les garçons fraîchement soignés et nettoyés.

« Tokio ! Ca va, tout c'est bien passé ? »

« Ca va nickel, un peu calmé par le reste d'anesthésiants mais je me sens bien ! En plus j'ai de la compagnie ! » rajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers Will.

« On t'a cherchée partout Will, t'aurais pu nous prévenir que t'étais là ! »

« Je ne te dois pas aucun compte Yuji, alors assieds toi et ferme la. »

« Ouh, toujours fâchée avec son grand frère ? »

« M'oblige pas à te gifler Manabu... »

« Fais gaffe il pourrait apprécier ! » rajouta Takeshi en rigolant.

Tout le monde ria avec lui et ils finirent par s'installer autour du lit, racontant à tour de rôle comment s'était déroulé le combat de l'après-midi. Tamao était le plus proche de Tokio et ne pris quasiment jamais la parole, isolé dans son monde où tout se passait finalement bien. Will s'en aperçut mais ne dis rien, après tout ça ne la regardait pas vraiment. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit Yuji dire son nom et vit que tout les garçons la regardait.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? »

« Apparemment, Yuji t'a portée volontaire pour organiser une fête chez toi. » répondit Tokio.

« Quoi ? Ca t'aurais pas tué de me demander _Tokaji_ ! »

« Baisse d'un ton _Wilhelmina_, de toute façon on a pas le choix t'es la seule à ne pas vivre chez tes parents. »

Will rougit quand elle entendit son prénom, personne ne l'employait depuis des années et elle en était très contente, tout le monde la taquinait à propos de ça.

« Wilhelmina ? C'est ça ton vrai prénom ? » demanda Tokio.

« Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Will. Et pour en revenir à cette fête, ça ne me dérange pas mais tu as jusqu'à vendredi pour la préparer. »

« Une semaine ? Ca va être tendu niveau délai ! »

« T'as pas le choix Yuji , je pars dimanche matin pour les US et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser mes clés ! »

« Comment ça tu pars ? J'étais pas au courant, et je pense pas que ta mère le soit non plus... »

« Si tu lui raconte Yuji je t'arrache la langue ! Je retourne en Louisiane pour régler des trucs, et il est hors de question que je me trimbale ma mère ! »

« T'aurais pu prévenir quand même ! »

« Et je fais quoi là à ton avis ? Lâche moi Yuji j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi !»

« Me parle pas comme ça Will, tu vas le regretter ! »

« Va te faire, blaireau ! »

Will et Yuji étaient tout les deux debout, de chaque coté du lit et se hurlaient dessus comme des gosses, près à se sauter à la gorge si l'occasion se présentait. Les jumeaux s'étaient rapprochés de Tokaji et le retenait par les bras alors que de l'autre coté Shoji avait passé son bras autour des hanches de Will et essayait de l'entraîner à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tokio et Tamao regardaient la prise de bec avec attention, captivés par la relation entre frère et sœur.

Ce fut Will qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Elle sauta des bras de Shoji, attrapa sa veste sur une chaise et se lança vers la porte pour sortir. Au dernier moment elle se retourna et regarda Yuji droit dans les yeux.

« Une semaine Yuji. Une semaine. »

Et elle quitta la pièce comme une furie, les poings crispés et les cheveux volant derrière elle. Elle sortit de l'hôpital par les urgences sans prêter attention aux nombreux élèves de Suzuran qui attendaient leur tour pour se faire soigner. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas quand elle bouscula quelqu'un qui fumait dehors, elle grommela juste ses excuses et continua son chemin, ignorant qu'elle n'avait pas bousculé n'importe qui, mais un des lieutenants du GPS.

oooo

Au bout de trois jours à traîner chez elle en pyjama pour faire ses valises et à ruminer son embrouille avec Yuji, Will décida de remballer sa fierté et d'aller s'excuser pour son attitude.

Elle avait appelé Tokio la veille pour prendre de ses nouvelles et il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital contre avis médical et qu'elle était libre de venir le voir chez ses parents quand elle le voulait.

Si Tokio était rentré chez lui, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller à Suzuran pour trouver Yuji et ça ne l'a réjouissait pas vraiment. Elle farfouilla dans sa chambre pour trouver un jean et un sweat et les enfila par dessus son haut de pyjama, puis récupéra une paire de baskets et son sac. Elle claqua sa porte derrière elle et marcha jusqu'au lycée tranquillement, sans se presser. Elle passa les grilles sans problèmes et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, cherchant des yeux Yuji ou un des garçons. Elle leva machinalement les yeux vers le toit et fronça les sourcils en voyant que quelqu'un l'observait, mais le soleil lui tapait en pleine face et elle ne voyait pas son visage. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour essayer de reconnaître qui la dévisageait, et comme elle n'y arrivait pas elle continua son chemin, envoyant un doigt d'honneur au mystérieux inconnu.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle monta les escaliers en courant et parcouru les couloirs en silence, écoutant les différentes voix dans les classes jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende celle de Yuji. Elle les trouva tous dans une salle de classe au deuxième étage, étalés par terre pour jouer aux cartes, et attendit sagement qu'ils la remarque.

ooooo

Yuji jouait au poker avec les jumeaux et Tamao et menait largement le jeu quand il s'aperçut que Will le regardait depuis la porte en souriant. Il lâcha ses cartes et se leva pour aller la saluer et voir ce qu'elle voulait. Les autres garçons firent de même.

« Ca va Will ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? »

« Oui oui ça va, je me demandais si je pouvais te parler à l'écart... »

« Viens dehors, de toute façon je perdais... A plus les gars ! »

Les deux sortirent de la salle en claquant la porte derrière eux et descendirent dans la cour. Les autres retournèrent à leur partie et regardèrent les cartes de Tokaji, « putain il nous aurait déchiré avec son jeu ! ».

Une fois en bas du lycée, Yuji entraina Will vers les grilles et ils se posèrent sur un muret. Il observa les alentours et grogna en voyant une silhouette sur le toit, une silhouette qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Un problème Yuji ? »

« On est observés, c'est tout. Connard d'Izaki ! »

« Le mec sur le toit ? Il était déjà là quand je suis arrivée, je lui ai fait un doigt et je suis rentrée dans le bâtiment. »

« Bon réflexe Will, t'approches pas de ce blaireau il en vaut pas la peine. »

Will pouffa de rire en regardant Izaki, puis se retourna et attrapa la main de Yuji pour attirer son attention.

« Écoute, Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour Yuji, j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt mais c'est arrivé super vite et puis avec ton clash avec Tamao j'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de t'en parler. Je vais te dire pourquoi je pars, mais tu ne dois surtout pas le répéter à ma mère, ok ? »

Yuji hocha la tête et sorti son paquet de clopes, il en tendit une à Will qui la prit et l'alluma. Elle attendit que Yuji allume la sienne pour continuer son histoire.

« Merci pour la clope. Il y a quelques jours, l'avocat qui s'occupe des affaires de mon père m'a appelé pour me dire que je devais revenir le plus tôt possible parce que quelqu'un était intéressé par la boutique de mon père et il voulait l'acheter. Comme je ne suis pas légalement majeure, l'avocat a besoin de mon accord pour finaliser la vente et ensuite je dois m'occuper de vider les locaux et tout. Je vais aussi en profiter pour voir mes potes et récupérer mes diplômes. Je sais franchement pas combien de temps ça va prendre, minimum deux semaines je pense, donc je dois laisser mes clés à quelqu'un. Hors de question que ma mère mette ses mains dessus, et si je les donne à ton père elle les trouvera, donc est ce que tu pourrais les garder pour moi ? »

« Pas de problème, je m'occuperais de ton appart pendant que tu seras là-bas. Mais je croyais que tu voulais pas me les donner ? »

« Tu devrais savoir que je dis souvent des trucs que je ne pense pas, j'étais colère et du coup je me suis laissée emportée... On est cool maintenant ? »

« Toujours, j'en ai vu d'autres t'inquiète ! »

Ils se relevèrent et Will serra son frère dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle le relâcha, elle lui claqua une bise sur la joue et sourit.

« Je te laisse, j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire chez moi, tu sors ce soir ? »

« C'est ça, rentre chez toi et habilles-toi correctement, on sera probablement au club S ce soir ! »

« Ca roule ! A plus Yu' ! »

« Plus Will ! »

Yuji attendit de voir disparaître Will avant de faire demi tour et de retourner à sa partie de cartes. Il raconta à Tamao ce que Will lui avait dit, et lui confia qu'Izaki les avait regardés depuis le toit.

« Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? »

« Possible, c'est pas la première fois qu'il rencontre ta sœur tu sais. C'est lui qui lui avait dit ce que t'as fait à la copine de Genji. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Will l'a raconté à Tokio, qui me l'a raconté. Il lui a fait une sacrée impression ce jour là ! »

« Je vais lui en parler, c'est mauvais signe si il s'intéresse à elle, ça doit être un de ses coups tordus. Finalement c'est peut être pas si mal qu'elle parte quelques temps... »

Personne ne répondit à cela, tout le monde savait que Tokaji était plus que protecteur envers Will, et un clash avec le GPS ne servirait pas à grand chose, surtout pour des raisons personnelles.

oooo

Quand Will arriva au Club S ce soir là, la salle était blindée et elle ne voyait rien à un mètre de distance, problématique quand on cherche quelqu'un dans la foule. Elle se faufila jusqu'au bar et se hissa sur un des tabourets et se mit debout dessus, ignorant les regards indignés qu'elle provoquait. Au bout de quelques instants elle aperçut les jumeaux au fond de la salle qui lui faisait signe, elle sauta donc de sa chaise et traversa la marée humaine pour rejoindre ses amis et s'installer avec eux.

« Hey les gars ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir j'ai jamais vu autant de monde ici ! »

« Un des bars du quartier a fermé pour travaux, du coup on doit se coltiner leur putains de clients ! » lui répondit Yuji.

« Et pourquoi ça te rends si grognon ? Ils t'ont rien fait ! »

« Il fait la gueule parce que c'était le bar du GPS, ils vont squatter ici maintenant. » ajouta Shoji en lui souriant.

« Oh ! Bon changeons de conversation, vous en êtes où pour votre fête ? »

« Tout est reglé, on sera une petite dizaine. Je passerais chez toi demain pour déposer des trucs, tu seras là ? »

« Probablement, mais viens pas trop tard je voulais aller voir Tokio... »

« Je suis allé le voir ce matin, et il m'a dit de te dire que t'avais intérêt à passer le voir avant que tu partes, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te demander. » répondit Tamao.

Will hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, parée à passer la nuit avec les garçons. Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant des heures, tout en commandant bière sur bière aux serveuses et fusillant du regard ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de leur table. Ils sortirent du club vers 1h, les idées brouillés par l'alcool et la démarche un peu titubante. Le groupe se sépara au bout de la rue, Shoji et les Mikami tournant sur la droite puisqu'ils habitaient le même immeuble, et les trois autres vers la gauche, dans la direction de Suzuran. Malgré leurs efforts pour raccompagner Will jusqu'à son appart, Tamao et Yuji la laissèrent rentrer seule tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des Tokaji, gardant un œil sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de rue.

Tous s'écroulèrent à peu près en même temps dans leurs lits respectifs, et se réveillèrent avec un mal de tête de tous les dieux et une haleine à tuer un chacal, prêts à commencer une nouvelle journée.


End file.
